Engineered
Prologue It was a hot midsummer's morning. General Pax looked out his office window in the Pentagon. His partner in his project entered. "General. it appears we've had a success. Ryan Vlacteve has successfully obtained a chip." Pax gasped and looked at the Officer. "Test him out then. let's kill Maestro." Chapter I I looked out of the car window, watching the landscape speed by. As we passed cars I was quickly able to identify all of them. I was never able to do that two years ago, but now, thanks to a three billion dollar computer in my brain, I was the smartest and most lethal person in the world. i closed my eyes and felt the faint hum of the chip in my head. this would be my first test. I'd spent two years in the pentagon. training and getting used to this thing. I'd only figured out two things, never fully rely on the chip, and it didn't give you common sense. it couldn't think for me, tell me how to act. It only told me the facts. The black van suddenly swerved off to the left. Swerving onto a service road. i got out of the van. the driver got out as well. He was wearing black coveralls and black sunglasses. "Here's your rifle" he said gruffly handing me a simple Remington 30ot 6 hunting rifle. 'This should be more than enough. Once you've made the hit. Disappear into the woods, come up four miles from the lodge. You'll be picked up and taken to a secure location." I nodded and hooked into our military satellite using my head. A map of our perimeter showed up right in front of my eyes. The hunting lodge was four miles up the road. I would make the hit right as Maestro stepped out of his luxury car. I would jump of the roof i was on, then run through he woods back to another van. Simple enough. I walked out onto the interstate and watched the cars go by. Then I saw it. A magnificent Harley Davidson, speeding down the interstate. I stepped inn his way and he swerved off the road to avoid me. "hey Punk, what the hell you think you doing?" He spat. I smiled and grabbed his collar bone and squeezed he collapsed right at my feet. I kicked him with my foot towards the driver. "Find something to do with him." I said, Then sped of. The wind whipped through my hair as i sped down he road. passing cars until I saw the dirt road the the lodge. I ditched the motorcycle and ran through the woods. i ran the mile to the lodge in just under five minutes. The chip was able to enhance my muscle growth, to a degree. i scrambled up a cleaning shed and adjusted the scope. i was trained on the lodge adjacent rom me. in a couple of minutes I knew Maestro would appear and I would have my first hit. I was giddy with excitement.